The Order of The Raven
by FromCaliToJersey
Summary: From the moment of his mum's passing when he was only 10, Liam Kingsley has been in a living hell. The victim of physical and mental abuse at the hands of his father, he, after turning 18, gets kicked out of his house and forced to live on the street. But there's one continuous ominous question that's never ceased to haunt him: Could she have been saved? Or was her death planned?
1. My 18th Birthday

_**REVISED! **So, this is a little story that I've had planned in my mind for quite some time now and I've finally had the guts to write on my own. Its a little different than what you're used to reading if you've read any of the other stories on this page. This story will be on the darker side of things. So be warned, if you're sensitive about abuse and that kind of material, this story isn't for you. But for those of you who are interested, by all means leave a review and let me know what you think. Detonation: The story that's being worked on now is a priority, so this piece will have updates that are a bit lagged. Besides all that, enjoy. -Lupita_

* * *

I always thought that I was a bit different than everyone else.

But the thought never became a reality until one cold and rainy winter morning in November on the day of my birthday that my life changed, forever.

I woke up elated and excited. You know that feeling where you just own the world and you can do anything. Or you just dance for no reason whatsoever? That nothing can or will go wrong?

I remember going downstairs in my navy colored pajama pants. I remember my hair being a complete mess of brown curls that stuck straight up. That stupid looking cowlick near the side was something I was never able to tame, so I stopped trying years ago.

Knowing our elf, Natty, would have made my special birthday breakfast: Chocolate Chip pancakes with little candles, scattered around, with crackling fireworks spurting out of the wicks. I was looking forward to actually head downstairs, nearly tripping over my feet as I slid down the banister.

I know I was getting old for it.

_After all, how many times can you turn 18 right?_

But still, something about knowing that someone, at least one person cared about me for those few wonderful moments, made everything worthwhile, even if it was just an elf.

The dining table was at least 15 feet long, and stretched halfway around the room. We all sat at the four ends of the table, with father at the end, never saying a word, always with his nose in the prophet while the rest of us ate in silence avoiding his occasional glances our way.

I sighed as I sat at the table alone, thinking of Kitty, who was studying at Hogwarts and wouldn't be home for another three weeks.

"Thanks, Natty." I forced a small grin at her tiny elf as she placed the dish on my plate.

She smiled in return and bowed, scurrying quickly out of sight, before my father had caught her cooking anything 'special' for me. I usually had to eat before our grandfather clock had struck 8 o'clock and he would pay the owl for delivering his copy of the prophet. In case you hadn't noticed this yet, he wasn't the loving sort, Benjamin. And I often reminded myself that despite everything he was still here and I was stuck living with him.

My mouth watered as the steam radiating from the buttered dish entered my nose, taunting me, begging me to take a sample and brush its sticky and sinful sweet delight across my tongue and down my throat.

Just as I had sat down and was about to bite into them, I heard my 'wonderful' father's horrible voice, screaming my name.

I was sure I had inevitable done something to have pissed him off. What it was though, I couldn't really comprehend at that moment. Double crossing him was fun and all but I hadn't done it lately, for about 72 hours and 24 minutes, but who's counting?

I was what he liked to call, his one 'mistake' and he never failed to remind me of it.

"Liam!" I heard him shout.

I rolled my eyes and ignored him, picking the fork up and stabbing it into my food, gravitating it towards my lips.

"Liam! Get the fuck in here! Now!"

"Just shut up old man." I muttered.

"Boy! I'm not playing with you! Get inside my office immediately!"

My fork fell into my plate as a groan of frustration escaped my lips, begrudging to get to my feet. My food had still yet to be eaten and this fucker had the nerve to call me up as if I were some kind of lower inferior.

_That's pureblood mania for you, I guess._

_Oh yeah, in case you hadn't noticed, I come from a pureblood family. One of the Wealthiest in the Wizarding World, and my family's social standing's are pretty obvious: My father was 'friends' with the Malfoy's, Nott's, Goyle's, Blacks..essentially anyone who was well respected in the Wizarding community and a Slytherin, knew my father. We lived in large estate, with enough fucking land to house 20 wizarding families and then some...Need I say more?_

Hell, I never even called him _dad._ He was always just refereed to as 'father'. And I use the term _father_ very loosely. To be honest, I considered our elf more of a parent than he ever was.

Couldn't he just give me one moment of peace? I mean, it was my birthday.

"Liam!"

Humoring the man, I made my way towards his office, where he was waiting for me, sitting in his leather chair with his arms folded on the desk, black leather riding crop in hand and an angry scowl across his lips, tapping the riding crop in a steady periodic rhythm on the inside of his palm. Dressed in his favorite black suit and his hair was combed neatly. I turned to see the fireplace out, which chilled the room even more than usual.

"It took you long enough." He spat, snapping the crop in his hands. "Sit down."

I scoffed out of instinct, refusing to do what he had asked me and rolling my eyes. "I prefer to stand."

"Fine, stand. What do I care!" He threw his hands in the air, brown eyes burrowed into me with such hate and negativity, anyone else would have cowered and wished to have that image forever obliviated from their minds.

"Just get to the point." I groaned, "What did I do this time?"

"Do you know what today is?" Benjamin drummed his fingers against the table, completely fixated on the grain of the wood of his desk.

"Well," I began, thoughtfully, rubbing my chin. "It's Tuesday, so-"

He slammed palms against the table to the point where I knew his hands would pay for it later, now at his feet and making his way towards me. Now directly in front of me; his veins popping out of his head and face red.

"Don't play the asinine card with me, Liam!"

I clicked my tongue, tilting my head to the side like a puppy would towards human speech at a word it failed to understand. "But you do it so well."

My face instantly burned and stung as he whipped my head around sharply.

I had been struck hard against my cheek with his riding crop. This isn't to say I didn't expect it. He loved using me as an example for my two sisters whenever I managed to fuck up, which was often.

_But they weren't here, so again, I asked myself, what was he up to?_

I turned my head to glare at him. My cheek was burning like mad and I could feel moisture accumulating in my steel blue eyes but I wouldn't cry. Ever. It would only give him the satisfaction that he hurt me.

"I've had enough of your disrespect!" His shaky finger waved in my face while I only stared at him, unnerved. "You didn't want to take school seriously. Your criminal record is by far the worst I've ever seen. And frankly, you're 18 now...I have no reason to keep you here anymore."

"This is because I wasn't placed into Slytherin isn't it?"

"You had no business being in Gryffindor! Your grandfather, his father, and his father before him, they were all placed in Slytherin and what do I get from you?!"

He was kicking me out of my own home. The house I lived in my entire life. All without any remorse whatsoever. I never hated anyone, but my father was an exception. I hated him with every fiber of my being and then some. He'd been this way ever since our mother had passed away. It turned him into a bitter and cold wizard, and I always ended up at the short end of his riding crop.

My younger sisters however, he never touched. They were his perfect little drones, obeying his every word. Donatella, I couldn't stand. The way she spoke with a nasally tone, her pointed nose, and overall snobby, arrogant attitude only reminded me of him and I often told people we weren't related. Kitty, on the other hand, I loved. She was the only person I could really be myself around and the thought of leaving her with him, made me sick to my stomach.

If it hadn't been for Kitty, I would have gladly left a long time ago.

"For the record, the only one of us who actually _got_ into Slytherin was Donatella. So why the fuck do you take everything out on me for not being in your stupid house?!" I snapped, my fists ready to slam hard against his jaw and break it, smashing his face in until my hand was so sore and tired that I couldn't move it anymore.

"I ONLY HAD ONE MALE DESCENDANT! AND YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE IN SLYTHERIN!" His father screamed, the sharp, stone like voice echoing throughout the house.

_Shit, Benjamin was laughing, this wouldn't end well..._

"How am I supposed to show my face anywhere with YOU weighing me down? I'm a laughing stock!"

"So, what? You're kicking me out?" I said blankly, raising a brow.

"Get out of my house." He ordered, waving his wand at a now open door to his office. "Get out of my house and never show your face around here again."

"In case you hadn't noticed, _Benjamin, _this is MY house too."

"I gave you plenty of chances, Liam!" He screamed, throwing the chair closest to me onto the floor in a blind rage. Probably hoping to scare me. "I even cleared your record, you delinquent fuck and this is the thanks I get!"

"Excuses. Excuses." I scoffed.

"NO! All we asked of you was to go to school. Make a name for yourself...and you go out and get drunk and ruin every chance you had to become a healer!" He was going to slap me again, I could feel it in my bones.

_You forgot smoking crack that one night at Scott's._

"And I told you I didn't want to become a healer! How many times do I have to explain that before it gets through that thick head of yours!"

There it was, only this time he used his hand, leaving my other cheek with a fresh red hand print, like a red hot poker to cow-skin.

All it would have taken was a simple blow to the head. A snapped neck in his sleep and that would be it. I'd be free. Free from all of his shit and I'd never have him lay another hand on me again. But Kitty didn't deserve that, because the second I'd kill him, Auror's would have thrown me in jail and they would have left her in a foster care system. As much as Benjamin hated me, he was good to Kitty and I'd die before I took that away from her; cruel as it seemed, I didn't really worry about Donatella, mainly because I knew, one way or another that, with her blood status, title and money, she wouldn't have any problem rising above the lot of us and following in Benjamin's footsteps.

"Are you done?" I asked angrily, my fists balling into rock hard sledgehammers.

I'd never felt so cold in my entire life. My whole world was toppling down and there was nothing that could be done to stop this.

He stabbed the end of the riding crop into my chest hard, bringing me to groan internally, and biting down onthe inside of my cheek to keep from crying out. "Pack your shit. I want you gone before sunrise tomorrow."

"You're no son of mine." That was all he said before shoving his shoulder into me and storming out of the room, his robe billowing behind him.

And to my recollection, those were the last words my father had ever spoke to me.

* * *

I took a step back, looking around my bedroom. It was was so empty and barren and yet, I wasn't sad about it. The only real bit of emotion that happened to emerge was the thought of never seeing Kitty again, but even then it didn't evoke me into breaking down as I held my life, tightly packed in the suitcase that was weighing down my arm.

My black spotted owl, Blade, was sitting at the top of window pane, staring at me, as if he too knew what was going on.

_How as I supposed to explain to him that we were being forced to live on the street?_

_I was faced with a difficult decision right then and there:  
_

_Leave him here to live out the life he deserved or force him to run away with me?_

"Look." I knelt down to his eye level, swallowing to wet my dry mouth. "I know you know whats going on. And I'm not going to make you do something you don't want to do." With a sigh, I held my arm out, scratching the underside of his beak, which was his favorite spot to be caressed and shown affection. "I only want what's best for you and if you want to stay here and live out the rest of your life in luxury as Kitty's owl, I wont try and stop you."

Blade backed away, as if I had insulted his mother or scorned his pride.

"You're staying then?"

Part of me was expecting it, while the tiny glimmer in the back of my mind was hoping that he would come with me, despite my newly found way of living.

Placing a small owl biscuit on my desk, I forced a smile at him and headed for the door.

I'd be lying if I said that quick and sharp sensation of talons digging into my shoulder didn't make me happier. I turned my head to see my faithful friend, right by my side and perched proudly.

With my wand tucked safety in a holster hidden in my coat, I gave my room one last glance before shutting the door behind me. Apparating outside of the estate, taking in the splendor and architecture _he _boasted about so much to his friends that were monetarily gifted, I shook my head and actually smiled. I didn't know why, but I did and it felt good to smile.

Keys in hand, I stepped into my black '72 De Tomaso Mangusta and with my owl safely settled in the front seat, I turned the car over and sped off into the night, burning skid marks on Benjamin's front lawn as a going away present for him.

If he knew...If only he knew what I was capable of, the power I possessed..He would have treated me differently.

I stared at my hands, watching as small embers were growing in my palms and trailing up my fingertips as I thought of him. That small spring of frustration was coiling tightly inside and it was being wound up so tightly, I was sure it would burst any moment and screw me over.

"Relax Mate. Relax or you'll end up exposing yourself."

If I didn't calm down soon, I would set the car on fire and seeing as I just got kicked out of my house, I needed a place to live...Let's be honest, a car is better than a cold bench.

Twenty minutes later and with only a slightly charred Steering Wheel, I'd say it went rather well. At least the whole 'not burning up the car' anyway.

I remembered that birthday so clearly in my mind, I could still taste the pancakes that never made it down my throat. The presents that I never got. The drawing from Kitty I would never receive and the hug my mother would never give me.

* * *

_I've just been kicked out of my house._

_I have nowhere to go._

_My father is an abusive prick who's done nothing but show me how much he hates me._

_My sister and I are the only ones in our family who weren't placed in Slytherin after decades of it being the sole house of our bloodline..._

_I've just turned 18._

_And all I have to my name is a car, my owl and the galleons I have saved at Gringotts._

_My name is Liam Edward Kingsley..._

_And as far as I know, I'm the only known wizard in the Wizarding world with this rare and abnormal gift..._

_I am an Elementalist._

_And I'm not prepared for the curve-ball life just threw at me._

* * *

_If you guys have any questions feel free to drop me a message. I swear I wont bite unless you want me to, then all bets are off. LOL, But seriously drop a review if you liked what you read or have any criticism you want to throw my way. (good or bad)-**Peeta** **(but you can call me Mellark or Sherlock)**_


	2. Davina

_To Cease any confusion from here on out, parts of this story will switch from first person to third person. For the most part it will be primary third person, when Liam has flashbacks, it will usually be in first person narrative.:) Oh and if you were wondering what Liam looked like, his face claim is on the profile page for our account. Read and Review.P.S, Sorry if the first chapter kinda sucked. I've updated it and revised the first one if that helps. Hope this makes up for it. -Peeta_

* * *

_Well, let me start off by saying that sleeping on cold leather seats in the middle of fucking nowhere sucks dragon balls._

_I mean really sucks._

Liam's eyes went directly for the small pocketwatch given to him by his grandfather. There were many small scratches around the top of its gold face from being wound while under the influence. He was what we called a 'social drinker', now if that means becoming so fucking intoxicated that you can't apparate home... then he was social all right.

The dull and dry sensation in his eyes was getting to him; as he tried to pry them from their adjacent eyelids, they burned and refused to open. His wand, tightly slipped against his chest, stabbed him and he jerked, waking myself up fully, startling the owl in the process; who flapped his wings madly, screeching as Liam bonked his head against the roof of the car.

"Relax. Relax." He groaned, rubbing his head for relief. "For fuck's sake, we're the only ones here."

As he rolled the windows down to allow Blade to stretch his wings, a sharp gust of wind slapped Liam in the face. Mother nature's reminder of how what had happened last night wasn't a dream and he was still homeless...to an extent anyway.

Deep puddles riddled the grounds, gifting small lakes all around; bark encrusted tall trees were stripped naked of their leaves, leaving him feeling empty and out in the open, despite dozens of enchantments drawn up to keep his location hidden.

He decided on taking a small stroll, stretch his legs and all that.

However, the boots he was wearing sank in the water and now his jeans, which had been slept in, had water splashed along the top and were leaking into his socks.

He groaned for a second time, shaking the few droplets of water he could, off and continuing on his _merry _way.

_Merry...What a load of rubbish. _

"Well. You got your wish, Benjamin. I'm miserable and out of your way." Liam chuckled softly, looking up into the skies, now dark and of a purplish hue.

"You happy?! Stupid piece of shit!" He soon shouted.

An array of colorful swears followed into the mountainside. His built up anger finally surfacing and exploited into the deep hills for no one to hear. His own little piece of heaven spurting wings and taking flight within the depths of purgatory.

Steam rose up from the floor beneath his feet, as if an underground hot-spring lay below and finally bubbled up enough pressure to begin a small eruption.

Sunlight lay hidden past the mountains lips, it had yet to kiss the sky good morning. He assumed now that it was about 6 in the morning, light enough to be able to see but dark enough to prevent a clear vision of a path that would lead him out of here.

That all too sudden lack of noise however brought anxiety. There were no birds singing, not a peep. It was still and quiet. A calm before the storm or so he thought.

The sudden rustle to his right, peeked at curiosity and quickly he turned around, a blank expression laced upon his face as he saw nothing.

Surely there had to be logical explanation for it:

_An echo bouncing off an object from far away._

_My wild imagination._

_Blade perched up in a tree somewhere._

_Something..._

But there was nothing but water and trees for miles. Having driven for hours upon hours into who knows where, Liam ended up in these back wood mountains in the middle of nowhere after seeing invisible rabbits jumping into the path of his car and disappearing into thin air. The lack of sleep had divulged into blown out hallucinations and he deemed himself unfit to drive any longer in this winding road at cliff's edge.

"Blade?"

"Blade?" Liam called, small misty clouds escaping his chapped lips as he breathed.

When this didn't work and he didn't come, Liam stepped forward, licking his lips nervously with his wand leaving its holster and now tightly held in his grasp.

Another rustle was afoot and out of instinct, "Who's there?" He cried, turning around constantly to diminish the chance of a sneak attack from an unguarded flank. "Show yourself!"

_Was he slowly falling into madness? Seeing and hearing things that weren't there?_

"Who's there?!" Liam's heart fell into his stomach at the sudden sound of a branch breaking behind him. His breathing now shallow as he quickly aimed his wand blindly and shot a spell which would injure and maim his attacker.

The only thing he managed to stir, however, was the water on the ground from the rain they had last night and a large crater deep with mud, was the end result of the blast.

His heart jumped into over drive, picking up speed, thumping hard in his chest cavity.

Suddenly, a low and pitiful screech had him distracted enough to where he decided to investigate, keeping his wand ready, just to be safe.

There was a rustle, followed by more screeching under a bush the closer he managed to get, and when he finally reach the site, the noises stopped.

Knowing this could lose him an arm, Liam pried away the leaves and branches using both hands...What he then saw, shocked him...

Under a bush, being attacked, was a Raven, a young one at that, probably nearly ready to leave it's nest, by a badger, who had the animal by it's leg dangling from his mouth.

"Hey!" Liam shouted, punching the animal in the muzzle, hoping that it would let go. "Stop!"

When it clenched it's teeth around the bird's talon sharper, He found no other choice but to use his hand to pry the beasts jaw free and give the bird a chance to escape.

Liam quickly took this chance, after being bitten and scratched, while he had the animal nearby, to use his one element he knew would scare it enough to run. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, the ground shaking under his feet, the feeling of hot coils condensing in the pit of his stomach and when he shot his eyes open, water had risen from the ground in a tall wave behind him, awaiting his command to bring disciplinary wrath upon the misguided.

A growl fell from the animals lips as the fur along his spine raised up in order to make him seen larger and snarled, backing away with his trophy while the Raven chick still howled in distress.

He was running out of options, and with no disregard as to if someone was watching, Liam's ocean fleet attacked the persistent creature, soaking him to the bone in one felt swoop, actually sending him drifting a few meters away and into a small boulder.

It yelped loudly upon impact of the icy cold waters, it's side slamming into stone. The badger soon hobbled off as quick as it could, past the hill and into a burrow, leaving the washed out bird to fend for itself.

Liam then sprinted ahead, hoping the tiny animal was still breathing after all that.

"Hey." He said in a soft whisper, finding a muddy, cold bird in an open patch of land, approaching his little friend slowly, and bending down to inspect any injuries it may have gained.

"It's ok."

But the little Raven was smarter than that and pecked at his fingers when they got too close. Hissing at him with no fear, with what looked like a bloody broken leg, all splayed out and bent at an angle.

He raised his hands in surrender instantly and bent down to the chick's eye level on one knee. "I won't hurt you." He cooed.

A smile, a genuine smile graced his lips, "I bet you're hungry." And he reached into his pocket, pulling out the remainder of an oatmeal cookie, chipping off a piece and offering it to him with an open palm. "Here."

He looked Liam up and down warily, backing into the wet earth the closer the strange wizard got.

"Come on." Liam sat on his knees, egging the little guy on. "We both know you're hungry mate. The faster you admit that, the better I can help you."

Still, the Raven refused, eying his every movement.

"Look." He bit into the treat, quietly chuckling to himself. "It's not poison."

The Raven was persistent, he'd give him that, clever too. Though, it was strange for a fledging to be down here with no sign of a parent nearby. There was an awful lot of rain and wind last night, he could have fallen out of his nest or that badger may have taken him an easy target and stole him from up a tree.

As careful as he could, Liam reached over and set the crumb near the raven's head, earning him a long and deep puncture wound to his index finger as he for the third time, got too close for comfort.

"You've got a lot of balls don't you." He winced, yanking his hand away and shaking his injured finger to dull the pain and sucking on the newly gained wound to his appendage, and spitting out blood.

_Well this friendship was going off to a brilliant start wasn't it?_

"Just take a bite, will you?" He sighed, "I'm trying to be nice here."

The bird had puffed himself up with an open beak ready to strike.

Liam slammed his palms against his thighs in defeat, "Fine. Stay here. It won't be long before that badger comes back and I won't be here to save you." He stood up, taking one last look at the animal and shook his head, scoffing as he made his way back to his car. "What do I care?"

xXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The wind was picking up again, it's icy daggers snipping his jacket and breaking into his flesh. A dark and ebony gathering of calls from forest creatures sprung to live as night was approaching. Once high in the sky with grey blankets all around, the sun was nearly gone, dipping into the mountains with nothing but a sliver of gold to mark it's existence for that small period of time.

"Damn it. Where the fuck is he?!" Liam snapped, pacing back and forth near his car.

It was now late afternoon, and Blade still had yet to return to their camp site.

"He's never gone this long unless I've sent him on an errand."

He gazed up, scouring for any sign of his owl circling around.

"Blade." Liam whistled sharply. "Blade!"

_Was his companion in trouble?_

There would be no other way to calm his nerves than to go out and search for Blade, even if that meant having to drive day and night.

Liam jumped into his car, stabbing his keys in the ignition, turning the car over but jumped backwards, hitting his head for a second time as a surprising screeching came from his passenger seat.

"What the fuck?" He rubbed the top of his head which was now throbbing. No doubt there would an ugly lump growing beneath his curled hair.

There, at his side, was the little Raven nestled in one of his jackets, obviously pissed to have been woken up from his nap, flapping his one wing, and jumping up at him as best he could.

Liam stumbled out, falling into, you guessed it, face first into a puddle of water. "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

A mask of thin chocolate brown dripped down his face in clumps, dirt and pebbles in his teeth and grazing his tongue.

He reached up to wipe his face, blinking his eyes rapidly, mud stinging the already sore layer of corneas from the lack or sleep and briefly blinding him.

"Really?!" Liam leaned up against his car, spitting out all the debris that had rooted in his gums and under his tongue. "This is the thanks I get?!"

After everything that he had done for that little Raven who was on the verge of becoming nothing more than a snack a few hours ago, that BIRD was laughing at him.

Cackling away like some bloody lunatic at his misfortune.

Still, as he leaned in to peek at his reflection in the window, he had to admit, he looked fucking ridiculous.

"Hey!" Liam chuckled softly, shaking his head. "You don't look any better!"

"Now. Are you going to let me bandage that leg or are you going to keep being a stubborn ass?"

With a wave of his wand, he cleaned himself off, now inching towards the Raven. "Come on. You can bite me all you want AFTER I fix that leg of yours. Sound good?"

The bird headed right for his arm to clamp down and slipped, falling near the stick shift, uttering a small low chirp.

"See? You're hurting yourself." He sighed, scooping up the Raven in his arms and holding him close to his chest. "Now. Now. There's no need for all that. Shh.." Liam cooed as he ran his thumb over it's black feathered back. "It's all right."

At first the bird was struggling to get free, going bananas and flailing about like a child drowning, but as minutes passed, the screeching subsided, the flapping ceased and the quiet ensued.

"There. There." He whispered, tending to it much like a newborn babe. "What's wrong, eh? Lost your mum?"

_Yeah, Me too._

Orphans. Castaways. Forgotten.

Roaring spurts of rain were rummaging from enclaves of hills beyond; A storm would hit soon and if they didn't leave, the wheels of the car would sink into the muck and make it impossible to leave even if they wanted to.

"We can't stay here." He said to himself, looking around.

Blade would have to find his own way back to him, right now he had to abandon camp in the hopes for a better location.

Once back in his car, he shut the door, slowly brushing his wand over the fledglings feathers, to clean and dry them. Smiling as he saw that his friend had found comfort with a stranger and had fallen asleep.

With the tiniest of feather soft whispers, Liam casted a healing spell on the Raven while he was out, bandaging it in a splint after fusing the bone back together.

To his dismay, the Raven awoke with the most ear piercing screech he had ever heard, and shot his hands up to spare his ears of torture, the minute the bone snapped back into place.

_At least be civil about this._

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He exclaimed, "I was trying to help!"

_Seems that would be a no..._

"Ow! Stop that, don't be such a brat!" Liam's finger was being severed, or so it felt like, tapered between the beak, feeling more like a razor sharp blade than a mouth and with every move he made to break away, the bird only clamped tighter, refusing to budge. "Merlin's beard, let go! I swear if you were an actual boy, I would have punched you by now."

_Had he said something wrong? Possibly offended the creature?  
Why else would he have been glaring at him all pissed off from his lap, growling?_

"What? What did I do now?"

His finger was tucked under the bottom of his shirt to clot the blood the Raven managed to spill, wrapping it tightly.

"Speaking of which, can't very well have you running around without a name now can we? That is while you're here, until you can fly off on your own."

He sighed for what seemed like the billionth time that day, "Since, I take it you're not a girl by the way you seem to attack me, I think-"

Without warning, his free hand was attacked, nipped at sharply, and cutting him off. "Ow! What?!"

This bird was not making this any easier for him, being a foul git and all.

"I'm sorry if I called you a girl, I won't do it again."

His bottom lip would keep him from shouting about the pain coming from his fingers, biting down quickly to muffle his cry and bouncing his heel on the car floor.

"Sorry! Fuck!"

_Why would this bird be getting all pissed off for no god damn reason?_

Then it hit him like a pile of hippogriff shite to the face.

"You're a girl." It wasn't a question, but a self-revelation.

"Is that it?" He chuckled, noticing that the bird had curled itself into a small ball of ebony fluff, with it's talons tucked inside. "That's the reason you were willing to chop my fingers off? You didn't want me giving you a boy's name?"

"In that case," He shrugged, "I don't blame you. I'd be cross if someone wanted to name me something I wasn't fond of."

"How do you feel about, Lucy?"

"Rose?"

"Allison?"

"Amber?"

Every suggestion he came up with was shut down with either a hiss or warning bite.

"You're rather picky aren't you?"

"Hmm." He tapped his chin thoughtfully, the small droplets of rain dripping on the outside of his car urging him to make a decision. "How do you feel about, Davina? It means cherished and beloved."

At least this name didn't seem to make her angry.

"You like it?"

She stared at him, nudging her beak against his waist and surprisingly, purring, nuzzling into his jacket to warmth and making herself comfortable.

"Davina it is then. Now, let's get out of here." He turned the car over for what he hoped to be the last time and drove into a path that would hopefully lead him back into town. "I've had enough of this place to last me a while."

This bird would be an additional reason of his vacant and blatant disrespect for sanity, and it was at that moment in time that the thought of never earning that said 'sanity' back, didn't bother him in the slightest.


End file.
